one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman vs. Nariko
[[Wonder Woman|'Wonder Woman']] vs. [[Nariko|'Nariko']] is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. It is the finale of round 1. The tournament can be found here. Intro THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! 16 competitors enter! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Wonder Woman and Nariko are teleported into a desert, with no sign of civilization anywhere nearby. The two warriors ready their weapons and close their eyes. They are both ready. They are both in knowledge of what comes next. They both have the need for victory. They open their eyes and leap at each other. For honor! FIGHT!!! Wonder Woman slashes at Nariko, who blocks the attack and counters with a slash of her own. She then kicks Wonder Woman into the air and leaps after her. The two clash three times, Wonder Woman forcing Nariko to the ground with the last one. She then throws her shield at Nariko, who rolls away. When Wonder Woman lands, Nariko charges at her, swinging her blades down at Wonder Woman, who is quick to use her bracelets to deflect the attack, sending Nariko backwards. Wonder Woman runs to her shield, and throws it upon getting it. Nariko, trying to get up, is hit by it. Wonder Woman catches it in midair, charging into Nariko with it like a certain other super hero from another publisher. Nariko is quicker to get up this time and fires a rocket at Wonder Woman, who slices it in half, causing the two halves of it to explode behind her. Nariko, however, is quick to grab Wonder Woman, using her blades to send her into the air, kicking her to the ground. Nariko lands on Wonder Woman with a kick. “I shall never give in!” exclaims Nariko, who springs off the downed Wonder Woman into the air. She goes for a fatal impaling, but Wonder Woman just barely rolls out of the way. Nariko still spikes her blades into the ground, summoning giant blades from the ground, but by that time, Wonder Woman is off the ground and far enough away to throw the shield again. This time, however, Nariko catches it. “My will is unstoppable!” She proclaims as she throws the shield into the air. She than uses her blades to try and grab Wonder Woman, who flips out of the way. Wonder Woman charges at Nariko, dodging her spinning blades. Nariko tries throwing her blades at Wonder Woman one last time, but the blades are sent back at her when Wonder Woman uses her bracelets again. Nariko jumps over the blades, but is suddenly wrapped by a lasso: Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth. Nariko is thrown onto the ground, letting Wonder Woman get up close, finishing things off with the blunt end of her sword. K.O.! Wonder Woman gathers her lasso and stands up, just in time to catch her shield. "You fought valiantly," acknowledges Wonder Woman. The two are teleported away, right on cue. Results This melee's winner is... Wonder Woman! Voting Wonder Woman must win: 10 Nariko must win: 9 Nariko must live: 8 Nariko must die: 2 Links Follow Wonder Woman's journey here. Find the full Grand Multiversal Tournament here.Category:Female fights Category:Sword Duel Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:DC vs. Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:2017